


Cutest Couple

by CarlyWinchester



Series: Cutest Couple [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlyWinchester/pseuds/CarlyWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is voted cutest couple in the yearbook with a boy he doesn't even know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutest Couple

Nico squinted at the yearbook in his hands. He had been staring at the same page for what felt like hours. He looked up, and looked around the crowded hallway, dozens of students looking in their yearbooks, signing, complaining about their picture, looking for their friends, searching up the senior superlatives, and laughing. Nico looked back to his yearbook once more, still studying the same page, when a familiar voice called out to him.

“Hey Nico!” Nico looked up to see his half-sister, Hazel, running up to his with a large grin plastered across her face.

“Hazel, have you looked at the yearbook yet?” Nico asked her.

“Not yet. Frank and I were going to look at it together after school. Why? Does my picture look bad?” She asked, seeing the troubled look on Nico’s face.

“No, you look fine. It’s the superlatives that uh…are…inaccurate?” Hazel looked at Nico questionably. 

“How are they inaccurate? They’re opinions.” 

“Just...look.” Nico brought her attention down to the open book in his hands, and pointed at one of the nominations. 

Hazel threw her hands over her mouth when she saw the superlative. “Oh my god! You were voted – “

“Cutest Couple with a boy I’m not even dating.” Nico said in a defeated tone that held a smidge of amusement. Hazel let out a laugh that was muffled by her hands. “I don’t even know this…” Nico read the name of the other boy “Will Solace. I don’t think I’ve ever had a class with him.” Hazel giggled again.

“I don’t know, maybe you should meet him. If you were voted cutest couple before dating, just imagine how cute you’ll be together when you do know each other.”

“Yeah sure. Why don’t I just call him on the speaker?” Nico joked. “Will Solace. We were voted cutest couple. Let’s go out and actually date.” 

“Fine by me.” A voice said from behind Nico. The brunette spun around, and became face to face (well, more like face to torso with Nico a foot shorter) with a tall blonde boy, with a large grin on his face. 

“Uh…” Nico started, plainly, feeling a blush creek onto his face.

“How does Friday night sound? Around six o’clock?”

“Six o'clock…for what?” Nico said, dumbfound. 

“Well, you just asked me out, didn’t you?”

“Hold on, Will?” The blond nodded with a small wave. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Okay, so then… consider it me asking you out.” Will grinned widely. “What do you say?”

“Uh…okay? Yeah, sure.” 

“Awesome. See you tomorrow, Nico.” Will turned and walked away, leaving Nico and Hazel behind, watching him go, with their mouths gape open.

“What just happened?” Hazel asked Nico.

“…I have no idea, but I think I have a date tomorrow.” Nico and Hazel looked at each other, then at the book in Nico’s hands, then back at each other. “Well, that’s enough of this yearbook.” Nico said slamming it shut, and putting it in his backpack.

“Hazel! Nico!” Another voice said from behind them. Turning, they saw Frank clumsily running towards them. The other people in the hallway slid out of his way. “Sorry I’m late. I got held up in class. Leo set another fire...” Frank shook his head. “Anyway, what’s up?”

“A yearbook superlative got Nico a date.” Hazel said. Frank looked at her wide-eyed.

“Wait, what?” Frank asked. Nico shrugged.

“Dude, I have no idea.” Nico began to walk away, with Hazel closely behind, leaving Frank where he was standing.

“No, wait seriously. What!?” He ran after them, demanding the whole story, which Nico dubiously told.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review :)


End file.
